Centrale community:Spotlights
Fandom Spotlights zijn afbeeldingen die verschijnen op iedere Wikia pagina die linkt naar andere Wikia sites. De spotlights worden gemaakt door Fandom staff, en lopen een paar weken. Het is op dit moment helaas niet mogelijk om Spotlights aan te vragen voor Nederlandstalige wikis. Beste uitoefeningen Wanneer je een spotlight aanvraagt, moet je Wiki aan deze lijst voldoen: * De aanvrager moet of een administrator zijn, of moet een link hebben naar een overleg met de admin waarin hij de spotlight toestaat. * De Wiki moet tenminste 100 pagina's bevatten, stubs niet meegerekend. * De Wiki moet een logo hebben. * De hoofdpagina van de Wiki moet tenminste een afbeelding bevatten en duidelijke links naar belangrijke pagina's. Hij moet ook onbeschermd zijn, behalve wanneer er veel tekenen van vandalisme zijn. * De Wiki moet een duidelijke categorie structuur bevatten om lezers te navigeren rond de site. Iedere inhoudspagina moet in een categorie staan. * De Wiki mag niet het voorwerp van een discussie zijn voor nieuwe administrators, mag geen oproer bevatten en moet stabiel en vriendelijk zijn. * De sitenotice van de Wiki mag niet langer zijn dan twee lijnen. * De Wiki moet de Wikia welcome tool gebruiken, ondertekend door administrators --- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user zou @latest, @sysop of de naam van een admin moeten bevatten.) Je Wiki promoten Als een Wiki waarop jij werkt nog niet gespotlight is, heb geduld! Er zijn een tal van middelen om je Wiki te promoten om nieuwe bijdragers te trekken. Bekijk "Je google ranking omhoog halen" op de Hulp Wikia voor tips over hoe je meer aandacht op je Wiki kan trekken. type=comment hidden=yes buttonlabel=Vraag een spotlight aan editintro=Sjabloon:Aanvraag/Spotlight default= Aanvragen Power Rangers: Nederlandse Encyclopedie Ik wil graag een spotlight aanvragen voor http://nl.powerrangers.wikia.com/ --PowerWikiNL (Overleg) jun 6, 2016 Fictieve Landen wiki Dat is een TOP WIKIA! Echt erg leuk. Met 194 artikelen, 600 pagina's in totaal en een mooi logo en hoofdpagina voldoet het volkomen aan alle eisen. Indiaantje jul 9, 2010 16:38 (UTC) :Niet alle pagina's zijn gecategoriseerd en de hoofdpagina is beveiligd. Zorg a.u.b. dat je dit doet en dan kunnen we verder praten :). Mark (talk) jul 9, 2010 21:44 (UTC) ::Ik ga er mee bezig. Pierlot sep 14, 2010 14:50 (UTC) Star Wars: The Old Republic Bij deze wil ik graag Star Wars: The Old Republic Wiki promoveren voor het recht op een spotlight. De wiki heeft 100+ artikelen, waarvan elk artikel een categorie bevat en een inhoudelijke inhoud. Ik heb zelf een spotlight afbeelding gemaakt, zonder tekst. Het bezit de afmetingen voor spotlights van de nieuwe skin. frame|left --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 8, 2010 07:23 (UTC) iCarly Wiki iCarly Wiki gaat over het televisieprogramma iCarly. —Rubenvkl (overleg • bijdragen) vergat zijn boodschap te ondertekenen }|}}. :Goedgekeurd door MarkvA http://nl.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Rubenvkl#RE:Bewerkers - Tjcool007 (Overleg) jul 17, 2011 18:11 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki Dit is echt een hele goede wiki geworden! Kijk hier maar eens! Wouter15 sep 1, 2011 21:55 (UTC) Lego Hallo ik wil graag de lego wiki in de sptolights want we willen meer bewerkers en hij wordt mooi. link Mike110 sep 30, 2011 17:59 (UTC) Charmed by Charmed Wikia De Charmed by Charmed wikia gaat over de serie Charmed. De Wiki voldoet aan alle eisen. http://charmedbycharmed.wikia.nl CharmedbyCharmed dec 25, 2011 14:29 (UTC) thumb|339pxSega wiki nl.sega.wikia De legende van de elfen Hoi ik wil graag een spotlight, mijn hoofdpagina is beveiligd maar dat kwam omdat er een bewerkingsoorlog aan de gang was. Ik moest hem redden. :Hoi, :Kan je even een linkje geven van je wiki? En gelieve ook je bewerkingen op deze pagina even te tekenen met "~~~~", zodat ik weet wie je bent :) bedankt! :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月08日、07:13:52 http://nl.de-legende-van-de-elfen.wikia.com/wiki/De_legende_van_de_elfen_wiki :Hoi! :Bedankt voor de link :) ik heb nu je wiki kunnen bekijken en ik zou je willen vragen om nog aan de volgende dingen iets te doen: * Geschiedenis van de hoofdpagina toonde geen vandalisme of iets van die aard - gelieve de bescherming op zijn minst te verlagen naar alleen voor anonieme/nieuwe gebruikers. * w:c:nl.de-legende-van-de-elfen:Speciaal:NietGecategoriseerdePaginas → deze pagina's hebben nog geen categorieën als "Personages", "Locaties", enz. Gelieve er nog categorieën aan toe te voegen (: * w:c:nl.de-legende-van-de-elfen:Speciaal:KortePaginas → je haalt het minimum wel, maar niet als je de stubs/beginnetjes er van aftrekt: maak de twee kortste pagina's een zinnetje of twee langer en dan is dit ook in orde. :Voor de rest is het helemaal OK! Laat me weten wanneer het in orde gebracht hebt. En teken je volgende bericht alsjeblieft met ~~~~ ! :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月13日、12:34:26 kijk ook eens op mijn wiki probeer het gewoon een keer je kan alles bewerken! en weet ik het mijn wiki heet maurice Wikistad Voor deze Wiki wil ik graag spotlights aanvragen. Wabba The I (overleg) 1 jun 2014 18:13 (UTC) :Hoi, Wabba. Je wiki is zeker groot genoeg, maar in de voorwaarden staat dat je een logo zou moeten hebben. Dat betekent dat de naam van je wiki een plaatje zou moeten zijn. (Die kan je maken en dan upoaden via Speciaal:ThemeDesigner op je wiki) :Daarnaast moeten al je pagina's zich in een categorie bevinden. Je mag ook altijd zelf een plaatje suggeren om als spotlight te gebruiken :) plaats hier maar een bericht als je nog vragen hebt. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年06月15日、11:36:38 Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki Hallo, zou de Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki in de spotlights mogen? :Hoi, Maanhart. Je wiki heeft genoeg en lang genoege pagina's, maar elke pagina zou wel een categorie moeten hebben. Als je een idee of voorkeur hebt voor een plaatje dat ik kan gebruiken om de spotlight te maken, mag je altijd ook een link geven. :) :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年06月15日、11:36:38 Zou het misschien mogelijk zijn om ons een spotlight te geven ipv een wiki van de maand spotlight? Hetzelfde plaatje graag. Ik hoop dat het mogelijk is --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 18 jun 2015 20:06 (UTC) Guppyryantv wiki guppyryantv wiki http://nl.guppyryantv.wikia.com/wiki/Guppyryantv_wiki%7Cwiki need more viwerers peapel the look on the wiki you nouw :Hoi! Sorry, jammer genoeg heeft de wiki niet genoeg pagina's om een spotlight te krijgen. Doe je best en probeer later opnieuw, wanneer de wiki genoeg pagina's heeft :) veel succes! :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月04日、06:50:22 Sancta News The Sancta News http://nl.the-sancta-news.wikia.com/wiki/The_sancta_news_wiki De schoolkrant van Sancta Maria. In English: The school newspaper of Sancta Maria De Nederlandse wiki van Pokémon thumb On this page i would like to request a spotlight for my wiki, but only if it is free of cost. My wiki: http://nl.pokemon-nederland. .com/ (De Nederlandse wiki van Pokémon). I would like to use the image listed on the right. The slogan should be "Vang ze weer allemaal". Bij deze zou ik - mits kosteloos - een spotlight voor mijn wiki willen aanvragen: http://nl.pokemon-nederland.wikia.com/ (De Nederlandse wiki van Pokémon). Ik zou graag de afbeelding op rechts willen gebruiken. De slogan is "Vang ze weer allemaal". --PowerWikiNL (overleg) 5 apr 2015 09:13 (UTC) Power Rangers wiki thumb On this page i would like to request a spotlight for my wiki, but only if it is free of cost. My wiki: http://nl.powerrangers.wikia.com/ (Power Rangers wiki). I would like to use the image listed on the right. The slogan should be "De power is online". Bij deze zou ik - mits kosteloos - een spotlight voor mijn wiki willen aanvragen: http://nl.powerrangers.wikia.com/ (De Nederlandse wiki van Pokémon). Ik zou graag de afbeelding op rechts willen gebruiken. De slogan is "De power is online". --PowerWikiNL (overleg) :Beste PowerWikiNL, op dit moment komt de wiki niet in aanmerking voor een Spotlight omdat er te weinig inhoud is. Wellicht kun je op een later tijdstip wel een Spotlight krijgen als er meer informatie op de wiki staat. Denk hierbij vooral aan meer artikelen en afbeeldingen. Succes ermee! — Flightmare (talk) 20 apr 2015 16:13 (UTC) De Club van Sinterklaas wiki thumb On this page i would like to request a spotlight for my wiki, but only if it is free of cost. My wiki: http://nl.declubvansinterklaas.wikia.com/ (De Club van Sinterklaas wiki). I would like to use the image listed on the right. The slogan should be "Zie, de club schijnt op Wikia". Bij deze zou ik - mits kosteloos - een spotlight voor mijn wiki willen aanvragen: http://nl.declubvansinterklaas.wikia.com/ (De Club van Sinterklaas wiki). Ik zou graag de afbeelding op rechts willen gebruiken. De slogan is "Zie, de club schijnt op Wikia". --PowerWikiNL : De wiki is aangevuld, wij willen graag een nieuwe beoordeling. --PowerWikiNL 04/05/2015 : Hoi! Ik heb een spotlightafbeelding gemaakt, maar heb wel de slogan gewijzigd. Is deze OK in de plaats van degene die jij hebt voorgesteld? http://puu.sh/if43D/efa4a4dc37.jpg Hij komt uit Pietenreislied. :: YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月06日、10:19:33 --PowerWikiNL ::: Klinkt goed, ik ben benieuwd. --PowerWikiNL Dragon Ball wiki Voor http://nl.dragonball.wikia.com/ zou ik graag een spotlight willen aanvragen. :: De wiki is gecontroleerd en verbeterd op spelfouten en dergelijke. --PowerWikiNL Once Upon a Time wiki I would like to request a spotlight for the dutch Once Upon a Time wiki. Link: http://nl.onceuponatime.wikia.com/ Rubenvst (overleg) 21 jul 2015 23:13 (UTC) beste, mijn wikia is nog niet zo groot en ik doe het helemaal alleen dus als hij in de spotlight zou staan komen er meer bezoekers en kunnen die meehelpen! Hungergames NL Wikia http://nl.thehungergamesnl.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hungergames_NL_wiki K3 wiki thumb I'd like to request a spotlight for K3 wiki. It currently has 151 pages with only a few of them being short pages (which are disambiguations pages). If possible could this be the spotlight image? Thanks! --''PerryPeverell'' 15 jan 2016 19:28 (UTC) Girl Meets World Wiki Wij van de Nederlandse Girl Meets World wiki zouden graag de wiki in de spotlights zetten. Mag dat? Met het liefst dit plaatje: Diamantster (overleg) 24 jan 2016 14:03 (UTC) thumb Militaria Wiki Deze wiki http://nl.escertico.wikia.com/wiki/Militaria_Wiki zou ik graag eens in de spotlights willen plaatsen. --Tandorini (overleg) 11 mrt 2016 15:36 (UTC) Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki Spotlight Aanvraag 2 link: http://nl.warriorcats.wikia.com/ Hello, We from the Dutch Warriors wiki really want to have a spotlight. We want a wider range of user attraction. So we thought a spotlight could help us more. We have more than 300 pages on our wiki, we have categorized (that we know) every page on our wiki and it's an active wiki. The picture for in the spotlight will be this picture: http://i40.tinypic.com/2921dvt.png The text in the spotlight will be: "Bij welke Clan hoor jij?" We hope our request will be approved. Greetings, Goudvacht & Maanhart Het Boek van Sinterklaas Ik wil graag een 'spotlight' aanvragen voor de wiki Het Boek van Sinterklaas. Naam: Het Boek van Sinterklaas Link: http://sinterklaas.fandom.com/nl Slogan: "Sinterklaas en Zwarte Piet, wie kent ze niet?" of "Oh, kom er eens kijken!" Beschrijving: De wiki Het Boek van Sinterklaas is een encyclopedie met als doel zoveel mogelijk informatie te bevatten over Sinterklaas en Zwarte Piet. De achtergrond, de liedjes, televisieseries, boeken, alles komt aan bod. PowerWikiNL (overleg) 30 apr 2019 08:44 (UTC) ca:Wikia:Spotlights de:Spotlight-Antrag en:Community Central:Spotlights es:Comunidad Central:Spotlights fi:Yhteisöwiki:Valokeilahakemukset fr:Centre des communautés:À la une it:Wiki della Community:Spotlight ja:コミュニティセントラル:スポットライト pl:Centrum Społeczności:Spotlight pt:Central da Comunidade:Spotlights zh:社区中心:聚光燈